


Look I Want To Be Free

by ForgottenAndLost



Series: Harry Potter and the Winchesters [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Awesome Molly Weasley, Everyone Needs A Hug, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Expect John Winchester, F/M, Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley Friendship, Harry Potter is a Winchester, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Metamorphmagus, Multi, Protective Avengers, Protective Castiel, Protective Gabriel, Protective Lucifer, Protective Winchesters (Supernatural), Teacher Castiel, Teacher Dean Winchester, Teacher Gabriel (Supernatural), Teacher Lucifer (Supernatural), The Avengers Are Good Bros, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenAndLost/pseuds/ForgottenAndLost
Summary: John Winchester always have a unshaken fear toward the Unknown, a something that he never can understand. When their second son, Philip Winchester, was born in January 24, 1979, along with his twin brother, Dean. Little Philly showed a sign of the Unknown by just changing his hair colors every hour after he was born. Fearing that he would endanger his brother, John decided to keep the secret that the Winchester had another son, even to his wife; John took Philip and dropped him away then little Philip Winchester was never seen again. The Winchester brothers grew up with a heavy void in their hearts, knowing that they have a missing puzzle piece in their hearts. They need their angelic allies and others to help them to find their last puzzle piece, it leads them to time travel to back to 1991. They find it. The missing puzzle piece they had in their whole live. Apparently, it is a young boy who named Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived.





	Look I Want To Be Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened back to cold night in 1979?

 

###  **_Prologue :_ **

###  _The Disappearance of Philip Winchester_

  

_John Winchester_

Standing in the most remote place in Kansas, John Winchester looked down at the little bundle in his arms. He was asleep. He was glad he was asleep. Their time together was short but a bitter. He'd believed he was the one who will endanger his family someday, so it is better to give him away from his family. It is a spawn of demon.

"You can give me your son, then our deal is over. You will never see your son again, isn't that you want?"

The old man with grandfatherly appearance smiled at John.

"John, my dear. I am sure that you don't want this child to hurt your family and your reputation that you built for years. I will hand this child to a suitable family who need a child."

He looked upon the baby in his arm. Though Philip will not know his biographical family, he will have a family in future. When Mary, his wife, was pregnant, John was so excited to welcome his son to the world. He wasn't expecting a twin, two boys, and he is glad. His family is expanding, however Philip had changed his hair colors every hour after his birth. When he was born, it looked so black, so pure black. Then he swore that it changed into a ginger color. Once again, Philip's hair is blond like Californian surfers that John and Mary saw people like that on television on Sunday morning like a typical day. All it gave him was disappointment after disappointment. John truly don't want this shameful son of his to near his perfect family. It is quite shame that Philip had to go, if he had been born normally like his twin brother, John would've kept him in his roof. He liked the irony of Philip's middle name, he finds that oddly amusing for some reason.

He nodded at the odd, old man. He won't feel a remorse after that.

_'Giving up Philip isn't bad choice,'_ he thought as he see the old man gestured his arm, waiting for him to place Philip over him.

"Good bye, Philip."

He took a last glance on his now-no-more son.

He placed Philip over a man named Albus Dumbledore.

 

 

Not knowing that it would bite in his ass in years later.


End file.
